The Sword of Fire
by SenatorSolo
Summary: The sword was made for killing, but if the elves can claim it, they can reforge it and stamp out it's warful behavior. Will they succeed in getting the sword back? But someone dies in the attempt... Legolas and OC pairing. AU
1. Tári Kidnapped

I own absolutely nothing to do with Lord of the Rings except for a copy of each of the books and any characters I have made up, for example Tári Anwarunya is one hundred percent mine. This is my second attempt at a Lord of the Rings fic, and I intend for it to do better than the first.

Title: When All Is Lost

Author: Giver-of-Hope

Summary: The elven carrier of the great sword has been kidnapped and the sword is now in the possession on the Uruk's. Aragorn must work together to find the missing elf and reclaim the sword. Takes place after the ring has been destroyed. There is a new unknown evil who has taken up residence in Mordor and is breeding more orcs and Uruks. Aragorn is not the king.

Rating: Teen

* * *

Prologue : Tári Kidnapped

Tári raced through the great forest of Mirkwood, talking to the trees occasionally to see if her attackers were still following her. She was approaching lands that were familiar to her, lands of her home, Lothlorien. The sword seemed to hold her down, it reminded her of the great ring, wanting to be found, though who the swords rightful owner was, nobody knew.

The sword was beautifully crafted. It was long with a graceful curve and Elvish writing on the blade that said, "I am the slayer, be warned." Obviously the sword was meant to kill any enemies of its owner, but since the owner was unknown, the enemies were also unknown.

Tári paused and leaned against a tall oak tree. She could feel the sword trying to bring her back to where she had been seen, as if urging her to let herself be seen again. She climbed up several meters and placed her palm face down on the tree and then she sang a small song.

_Oh tree, great and tall be you  
__Whilst I be short and small  
__Will you please tell me  
__What comes near  
__And pray don't let me fall_

The tree hummed a reply.

_Though I like you not  
__I'll tell you  
__What I see with my roots  
__Big Uruk's come with fire and swords  
__They've come to get you too_

Tári sighed. She had never had much luck when she was talking to trees in Mirkwood. They all seemed to have shut themselves away from the elves, keeping to themselves. At least she had gotten a reply this time. The last several times she had tried, there was no reply from the trees.

She climbed gracefully down the tree and started to run again, for the tree had not told her how far away the Uruks were, or which directions they were coming from. As she ran, she saw a tall figure approaching from a ways away. She could easily avoid whoever it was, though it appeared he was running straight for her.

She dodged to her left as an arrow flew straight over her right shoulder. Unfortunately, she did not rely on there being ten other arrows coming at her from the direction she was headed. She gave a yelp as an arrow struck her leg, hindering her progress.

She fell over and tried to summon on her magic to transport the sword to Imladris, but the Uruks were closing in and the pain was just too great.

"Get her back to Mordor," was the last thing she heard before passing out.

* * *

Please review this chapter. If you review, I'll put up the next chapters and then you guys won't get bored. So, thanks! I hope you liked it. 


	2. Aragorn's Defense

Okay. First of all, what does AU stand for? I've been wondering for a while. Secondly, this is not a Mary-Sue. The elf was off on her own for a reason to be cleared up in this very chapter. Also, thanks to all of you who reviewed.

* * *

Aragorn's Defense

_What a stupid girl to go off on her own. And carrying the sword too. We don't even know what it does and she thinks it's a good idea to go off in a huff with the sword. _Aragorn was deep in thought as he tracked Tári through Mirkwood.

Tári's tracks were difficult to find for Uruk prints had covered all of hers. Not to mention the fact that she was an elf, meaning that she hardly left any prints at all. Aragorn did not have the gift of talking to the trees as Tári did.

Then something caught his eye. There was a small piece of tree bark on the ground. Normally this would not be considered a sign, but today it was important. _She climbed a tree. Which tree though?_ Aragorn sniffed the bark. _Oak. She climbed an oak tree. _He looked around and spotted the tree immediately.

He ran over to it and placed his hand on the bark, checking for warmth. It was quite lucky that there was faint warmth on a branch. Suddenly, Aragorn heard a stick crack. He whirled around silently and made to hide behind the oak tree.

He spotted a group of Uruk's traveling through the forest carrying a limp body. _Tári!_ Aragorn drew his sword and made to attack, completely underestimating how many Uruk's there actually were.

"Aaaaieaaiii!" he shouted as he ran from the cover of his tree, lunging for the nearest Uruk.The Uruk, caught completely unawares, reacted too slowly, and had his head cut off. However, while Aragorn was busy cutting of the head of this Uruk, the others had time to reach their weapons. The Uruk leader drew the sword that Tári had taken.

_So now he has it. Hmm, that clears things up a bit. I hope they do not get the sword to reveal its secrets to them. . . _

A small party of two or three Uruks continued on their way with Tári, while the others cut off the only way for Aragorn to reach her. His sword swung back and forth, cutting off limbs and sometimes heads, and many direct trusts through the heart. He whirled around, struggling against the sheer numbers of his opposers.

Finally, he Uruk's overcame him as one hit him on the top of his head, knocking him out cold. As the Uruk was about to deal the fatal blow, a loud clear call came out of nowhere.

It was Legolas, his arrows flying and one of his knives out slashing necks and hearts. However, when he saw that the Uruk's had called for reinforcements, he ran off, trying to find an army to march on the Uruks.

At least now somebody knew that the Uruk's had the sword and Tári and Aragorn had been taken prisoner.


	3. Chatting With Thranduil

Thanks greatly to Deana and Chicky Poo for reviewing my second chapter! And thanks to everybody who reviewed my first chapter, (Southern Gaelic, nyet, Kerowyn882, and Seriously Wrong).

* * *

Chatting With Thranduil

Legolas took in all that he had seen and secured it in his memory. Then he turned and ran lightly through the forest, holding his bow, ready to fire at a seconds notice. Thirty minutes later, Legolas arrived home.

"Help! Help! Aragorn and Tári have been taken. I'm not quite sure how Tári got taken, but she was in a group of Uruk-Hai and she was unconscious. Aragorn tried to fight them and got hit on the head and got knocked unconscious. The sword is the in the hands of the enemy. C'mon everybody, we must do something!" Legolas looked around wildly at all the elves staring at him. "Come on," he urged, "Aragorn and Tári are kidnapped."

Thranduil walked over to his son who was making a scene. "Legolas, calm down. We can talk about this inside."

Legolas stopped glaring at the innocent passerby's and reluctantly followed his father. They waled indoors to a large eating area. "Please sit down, Legolas," said Thranduil.

Legolas sat.

"Tell me what you have seen."

Legolas sat straight up and began to speak. "I saw not that much, but I saw enough to tell that the Uruks have captured Aragorn and Tári. Aragorn went down by a blow to the head while he was fighting, trying to free Tári. The sword that rendered Aragorn unconscious was _the_ sword. The one that we are trying to figure out. The Uruk chief that held it was going to stab Aragorn through the heart, which I could not let happen, so I struck him dead with an arrow. I tried to kill all the others, but there were too many of them." Legolas frowned, trying to think of anything else he might have missed. "That's all I remember."

Thranduil looked at his son through narrow eyes. "What did I tell you about trying to take on an army greater than you can handle?"

"You said that I should not take on an army that I cannot win against. But Father, I had to. They were going to kill him!" argued Legolas.

"I care not. You should not have gotten involved. You should have just come straight back here to report to me," said Thranduil, scowling at Legolas.

"We must get the sword back, along with Aragorn and Tári," stated Legolas.

"Yes. Go and talk to Elrond from Rivendell. He will have an idea, no doubt. I shall stay here and rule my kingdom," ordered the king.

Legolas sighed in disbelief. Ever since his mother went over the seas, his father had been different. Thranduil had sunk very low into depression and begun to take his job quite seriously. He never seemed to have time forhis sonanymore, or playing with the younger elves.

Legolas walked onward towards the stables, looking for his horse, Tunidel, named after Legolas' childhood friend. "Tunidel!" called Legolas, "Where are you boy? C'mon, we are going to visit Master Elrond."

* * *

Okay, that's the third chapter. Also, I won't be able to update for about a week bacause I am vacationing to Arizona. I promise I will update when I get back. Also, if you have any suggestions for the next chapters or just comments of any kind, please tell me. Also! Review, please. 


	4. Tunidel the Shiri'tel

Okay, I only got one review for my third chapter and that was kind of depressing, but thank you one thousand times over to Chicky Poo for being a constant reviewer. Also, I know I haven't updated for a while, but I've been on vacation. Now, the fourth chapter arrives!

* * *

Tunidel the Shiri'tel

Legolas jumped onto Tunidel's back, not wanting to waste time with the saddle or reins. Though his parents didn't know it, he had a gift with horses, just like Tári had a gift with trees. He could talk to them mind to mind. If he internally told the horse to go left, it would go left. He could not do it with any other animal, he figured that playing with his toy horses when he was a baby had awoken the horse spirit inside of himself.

_Come on Tunidel. I need you to_ _get us to Rivendell as soon as you can. Within the day, if at all possible, _thought Legolas.

Tunidel replied, _Yes. I will do my best._ He leapt over puddles throughout Legolas' home and reached the edge of the Elven dwelling. _Continue, right?_ he asked, pawing the ground with his front left hoof.

_Yes. To Elrond. Then, while I talk to him, you can frolic in the waterfall or an adjacent field, or something, _said Legolas.

Tundiel did not reply in words, but Legolas could have felt his glee a mile away. Tunidel ran all the harder, for he really loved waterfalls. Watching him play in a waterfall was like watching Legolas receive a new bow.

They rode on for several more hours before Tunidel had to stop for water. _You're such a great horse Tunidel, _said Legolas.

_Horse! Horse? I am no horse. I am a Shiri'tel. One of the spirit mares of the old ages. And my name, though I have many, was never Tunidel until you named me. Though it is rather fitting for me. Emmm, yes, Tunidel will do for now. But never, never again will you call me a horse. You must remember that. _Tunidel whinnied as Legolas stared at him.

_Well now I've gone crazy. I have a horse – No, a Shiri'tel who is not named Tunidel but wishes to be called Tunidel. He is a spirit mare of the old ages, yet he is still alive. How does all of this fit together? _Legolas thought, though not speaking to Tunidel, who was looking at him with interest. Legolas had a feeling that Tunidel had more secrets locked away, keeping important information from Legolas.

_What else should I know about you?_ Legolas asked the spirit mare.

_None. I have told you all that you need to know about me. You need no more information until the right time is at hand, _said the mare.

_That isn't true! _Legolas said, trying to conceal his rage, but failing dismally._I need to know where you've come from, and what other people you can talk to. Why are you still alive if you are from thousands of years ago? Are you going to help me fight to win back Aragorn and Tári?_ Suddenly, as Legolas was shouting mental questions, all of the noise he had been creating internally came right back at him, giving him a whopper headache. Tunidel had shut his mind against Legolas.

_Come now. We must go see Elrond, _said Tunidel calmly, releasing his shields when he found that Legolas had too much of a headache to talk at all.

Legolas nodded, and Tunidel took off once more, towards Rivendell.

* * *

Okay. I've finished my fourth chapter. As usual, all reviews are extremely helpful and comments/questions are welcome. Thanks for reading. Love muchly, Megan 


	5. In Jail

Hey guys! Many thankies to Chicky Poo, chandramukhi, and shaun for reviewing my last chapter. So, here is the next cahpter, and remember, keep reviewing!

* * *

In Jail

Aragorn groaned and sat up, rubbing his hands over his face as he did. He didn't remember much. He had encountered the Uruks who had taken Tári down and he must have been hit on the head with something very hard, so it felt, and was taken too.

"Awake are you?" asked a feminine voice.

Aragorn groaned and turned around to face the opposite side of the small cell he was sitting in. "Tári? 'S that you?"

"You know me?" she asked, moving over to calm the blood flow from a wound in Aragorn's shoulder.

"I know of you. You are the elf who ran off with a sword and took no guard. Where were you bringing this sword?" asked Aragorn.

"I, uh. Why should I tell you?" she countered.

"Because I am the soon-to-be King of Gondor. I am married to Arwen Undomiel, one of your kin. I, with several friends of mine, were charged with the protection of the sword. I need to know where you were bringing it," he said, straitening his back and sitting tall.

"There is a rumor. Of a witch in the forest. She knows everything and sees everything that goes on. I was going to bring the sword to her and ask for advice," said Tári quietly.

"You are young," said Aragorn.

"For an elf perhaps."

"You need to learn the difference between truth and rumors," said Aragorn harshly. He saw the look on her face and softened his tone. "This lady of the woods you say, is not an elf. Nor is she human. So what is she? Does she even exist?"

"I . . . I don't know," said Tári.

"Nor do I," replied Aragorn, "but I have more sense that to steal a sword and run with it into Uruk infested territories looking for a witch who might not even exist."

"I'm sorry."

"The Uruks have the sword? I thought as much. They know what it is? No, not yet."

"I can right my wrong?" asked Tári.

"Yes. We still have time."

Aragorn and Tári both turned as an Uruk stepped into their small cell. He smelled like rotting flesh and even looked like rotting flesh. Aragorn expected Tári to shrink back at the sight of this thing, but she sat tall.

* * *

Dun dun dun . . . Please review! 


	6. Arwen's Reaction

Many, many thanks to BlondeAndBrilliant, Cilmesse, Elven Bunny, Chicky Poo, chandramukhi, and shaun for reviewing! That makes me super happy. Oh, and everybody has been asking about how Tunidel can be a male if the breed of horses is called Spirit Mares. Well, from now on it will be Spirit Steed, (thanks Cilmesse), because a steed is, get this, an especially spirited horse! Okay, here's the sixth chapter.

* * *

Arwen's Reaction

Legolas arrived at Imladris later that week, have had to stop on Tunidel's command. There was something going on with that spirit steed. Something weird. _Who does he think he is, just to stop running? I am the one in charge, not him. My friends lives are in danger and he insists on finding a mate. For goodness sake!_

"Ah Legolas, you have arrived. And brought with you a Shiri'tel." Elrond bowed low to Tunidel who, to Legolas' surprise, dropped his head level with Elrond's.

_What's he bowing to you for? _asked Legolas to Tunidel, thoroughly confused.

_Never you mind, _was Tunidel's reply.

"Lord Elrond," said Legolas, now that Elrond had risen, "I have to request your presence on the matter of the sword. Perhaps it would be good to have Arwen come along too."

Elrond nodded. "Yes, I had a feeling that you needed to talk. Come, we will find Arwen and walk in the forest. There you will feel most comfortable telling your story."

Legolas agreed and set Tunidel free to wander before following Elrond over a bridge to find Arwen, quite pregnant, reading in a gazebo. "Many blessings for your child when he may be born," said Legolas.

"Legolas!" said Arwen, "I've not seen you for quite a long time. What is the occasion?"

"Let us walk," said Elrond before Legolas could answer.

Arwen nodded, set down her book, and heaved herself off the bed, with the help of Legolas' steady hand. "Tell us why you are here Legolas," said Arwen as the threesome reached a clearing in the forest.

"Please, sit down," said Legolas motioning to a fallen tree trunk. The little buzz in the back of his mind told him that Tunidel was listening too. "Well, as you both probably know, Tári Isnlagir stole the sword and ran off through the forest with it. Aragorn went after her once he found she was gone. I went after Aragorn, for I thought that even two people would not keep the sword safe. Well, I was right. Uruks attacked Tári and Aragorn, and they were both kidnapped. The sword was taken also. I can honestly say that I have no idea where Tári and Aragorn were taken, but I need to find them. And I cannot do it alone."

Arwen looked at Legolas with tears in her eyes. "You will find Aragorn and Tári. And you will find them soon. I miss him Legolas," she shed several tears. "He was gone for two months and was supposed to come home this week, but now this happened and he's stuck with that little _hín_. Legolas, I need him to come home. How can I have my baby when he isn't here?" Arwen stood up and ran, (as fast as she could with the baby), to her little gazebo overlooking the river.

"Lord Elrond, I am sorry for upsetting your daughter," said Legolas, standing near to Elrond.

"Legolas, she will be fine. Aragorn will come home eventually and the sword will be regained to us. I am going to give you Elladan and Elrohir to help you locate the Uruks and set the prisoners free. You will let the Uruk's keep the sword for several days after Aragorn and Tari escape, for they will eventually loosen their guard on it and the five of you can slip in and get it back. Then, you must come back here as fast as your horses or feet will allow and give the sword to me so that I can examine it," said Elrond.

"Yes, sir." Legolas turned to go.

"And Legolas?" said Elrond, "Take your horse with you. He will be a valuable asset to the recovery attempt."

Legolas nodded and walked out of the forest, calling out to Tunidel with his mind.

_You called?_ was Tunidel's reply.

_What was all that about. I mean, I'm sure that you are an important asset, but I also know that you are keeping secrets from me, and he seems to know that. _

_Now is not the time_, said Tunidel, shutting his mind.

* * *

Okay, chapter six is now complete. Will you all please review? 


	7. Location Change

Okay, I'm back again to write the next chapter of my story!All of mythanks to Chicky Poo for being my **only** reviewer for my last chapter. Everybody : please review!

* * *

Location Change

"Scum!" shouted the tall Uruk in front of Aragorn's and Tári's cell. "Stand up." Aragorn and Tári, not wanting to further their bad luck with the Uruks stood up tall. "Under orders from the top, you will be moved to Mordor."

"Lovely," Aragorn murmured sarcastically, under his breath.

The Uruk entered the cell, his rancid stench becoming more and more defined as he moved closer and closer to Aragorn and Tári. Finally he stood before them, holding two ropes and two sacks that were to be used as gags. Aragorn and Tári waited, though inside they were quite impatient, for the Uruk to tie their hands and stuff their mouths.

He did. Then, without speaking, he grabbed their hands and dragged them out of the cell. He walked them to a large cart full of red wine and meat that had probably come from another Uruk. Throwing them in, he yelled something to the driver, and leered at them before leaving.

Though the cart smelled extremely bad, Aragorn and Tári were desperately trying to relieve themselves of their gag sacks so that they could breathe easier. Tári's method was puffing out her cheeks to loosen the sack and then using her (tied together) hands to move it to around her neck or off of her head. She finally succeeded and helped Aragorn to get his gag out too.

"Tári, do you see anything that we can use as a sign to tell Legolas or anybody who comes to look for us that we were here?" Aragorn asked.

"Besides our clothes, they stripped us of everything. Taking everything of value," replied Tári.

"You must look in one of my pockets for a marble. I'm sure that I hid one there when I left, in case something like this happened. I can say that I did not think I would need to use it," said Aragorn.

Tári stretched her ropes as far as they would go, (not far), and rummaged around in Aragorn's pockets for the marble that he supposedly had. "Aragorn," Tári breathed, "I think I found it." Carefully keeping her hands around her precious find she raised them and opened them near Aragorn's face, so that he could see it.

"This is not the marble I was thinking about, but it'll do," he said, looking at the purple marble that she had found. Aragorn moved his mouth by Tári's hands and sucked up the marble, without swallowing it. Then, he pursed his lips, took a big breath of air and blew the marble out of his mouth, launching it into the air, to fall in the mud.

"That was excellent," said Tári, still looking at the place where the marble fell.

"Perhaps it was," said Aragorn, "but we can only hope that someone who knows us will come around to find it. Without that marble, we are lost. It is our lifeline."

Tári thought that Aragorn was being a bit morbid, but she supposed it came from being a ranger.

* * *

Okey dokey! Please review, as I said earlier. Tell me how you like it! 


	8. Learning

Wow! I'm updating really fast! Two chapters in one day. Totally amazing. Since I just now put on chapter seven, I haven't gotten any reviews yet, but I expect to, so please review.

* * *

Learning

"Legolas!" shouted a male voice from behind Legolas. "Father said that we are to come with you! He said we are going to find Aragorn and Tári."

_Oh, great. It's Elladan, or Elrohir. The twins. I can't wait to go on a search with them, _thought Legolas sarcastically.

Tunidel instantly replied, _Oh the twins are not at all as bad as you might think. They have true instincts, if they were not elves, they would be Shiri'tel. The twins will be true helpers and Elladan knows the forests as well as you or me._

"Hullo Elladan," Legolas nodded at Elladan, "Elrohir," he nodded at Elrohir. "I will take you to the place that I saw Aragorn and Tári captured and we can decide where to go from there.

_Legolas! You are being too ungrateful. They have come to help us and all you can do is boss them around. Be nice! _instructed Tunidel. _First, you must tell them what you told Lord Elrond and Arwen._

Listening to his spirit-steed, Legolas told Elladan and Elrohir the story of how Aragorn and Tári were captured and how the sword was taken. The twins listened carefully to every detail and even asked questions when Legolas was done.

"What is the sword?" asked Elrohir. "What does it do?"

"Well," said Legolas, "Nobody knows. We, well, Aragorn, found it only a week before Tari found it, and in that week we found an inscription on the sword that says, 'I am slayer, be warned.' Your father deduced that the sword is meant to kill the enemies of its owner, but we have no idea who the owner is, so we don't know who the sword is meant to kill. It could kill Uruks, it could kill us."

Elrohir stated, "It was not meant to kill anybody in the beginning, but it has gone against it's masters original wishes, and though it's master is long dead, it seeks revenge on him, for capturing malice and cruelty inside the sword."

_He's right you know, _said Tunidel, causing Legolas to jump in surprise.

"How do you know that?" asked Legolas.

Instead of Elrohir answering, Elladan did. "When Elrohir was but a little child, after Arwen was born, our mother went over the seas. Before leaving, she gave each of us children on gift that would be discovered when the time would come. Arwen discovered hers first. She has the gift of giving unconditional love to anybody who suits her fancy, mostly Aragorn. I have a homing gift. No matter where I am, be it Gondor, or lost in the mountains somewhere, I always know where my home is, and I know all the directions. It's instinct. Elrohir has yet to discover the true nature of his gift, but we know that everything he says is true. Elrohir cannot lie. It always got him into trouble when he was younger. Therefore, whatever he says at any given time must be true."

"Wow, I had no idea," said Legolas.

"Your Shiri'tel is a beautiful creature," said Elrohir, interrupting the thoughts of Legolas. "What is his name?"

Tunidel himself answered before Legolas could open his mouth. _My name is Tunidel, _he projected to all three elves. _I will be helping you throughout this journey. Please, we have been here too long, let's get a move on to where Tári and Aragorn were kidnapped._

They all followed as Tunidel led the way.

* * *

Will you review if I give you ice cream? Any flavor you want . . . 


	9. Escape

Thanks to chandramukhi and Chicky Poo for being my only reviewers! No what kind of ice cream did you want? Anyways, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Escape

"Aragorn," Tári whispered. "Psst. Are you awake?"

"I am now, thanks to you," grumbled Aragorn.

"Sorry. I was just wondering. Is it likely that somebody will find the marble? Who will come looking for us? Will anybody come looking for us?" asked Tári, near panic.

"Hey, calm down. Yes, somebody will come looking for us. Probably Legolas and whoever he finds to accompany him. Though I cannot say if they will find the marble. Many Uruks might hae stepped on it, burying it into the mud, making it impossible to see," said Aragorn, careful to keep his voice down, in case the Uruk who was driving them was to hear.

"Tell me about your home life," said Tári suddenly, trying to take her mind off their predicament.

"Okay," said Aragorn. "I live in Imladris with my wife, Arwen Undomiel. She is pregnant and will soon, hopefully I'll be home by then, have the baby. We are close friends with many of the elves, and once the child is not longer a baby, and Arwen is fit to travel, we will take up our places as the royal family of Gondor," Aragorn smiled, thinking of his wife and soon-to-be child. "Oh, and I'm in charge of protecting the sword that _you_ lost," Aragorn added bitterly. "What about you?"

"Oh, my life is nothing important really," said Tári. "I was born and raised in Lothlorien, but I grew tired of it. I want to be an adventurer. Like you. A ranger. My mother never agreed with these 'idiotic thoughts' as she called them, and after I ran away for the fourth time, she left over the seas. My father was angry about this, and called on the trees to watch over me whenever I left. No matter what I said to them, I could not convince them that I was fine by myself. Daddy always was angry at me for trying. He was killed when Uruks rampaged through the area and stole much of our things. Not just ours, but all of Lorien's."

"It sounds like you always wanted more in your life," said Aragorn.

"Yes, I wanted to discover new lands and go over the seas, but return again to tell everybody what it was like . . ."

"Some things are meant to be kept secret," said Aragorn wisely.

"How would you know? You are the perfect person. You know everything that I've always wanted to find out, by myself. With you sitting here, all I have to do is ask you."

Aragorn chuckled. "You think I am the perfect person? You think that I know everything? I don't. I can tell you that right now. What about 'why?' Nobody, not even the wisest, knows the answer to why."

Tári huffed and turned away from Aragorn, not wanting him to see the tears that stung in her eyes, wanting to be set free. He didn't know what it was like to be her. His life was perfect, with a wife and a baby . . and a sense of adventure. She had nothing. No man to take care of her, no place that felt like home, she didn't belong anywhere.

Aragorn glanced at Tári and smiled. She was feeling sorry for herself. He had seen little elves do it when they hadn't gotten their way. All of a sudden he grabbed Tári's arm and said "Jump!"

Unfortunately, Tári was too busy feeling sorry for herself to listen and got pulled off the cart into the bushes and trees.

"What are you doing?" hissed Tári. "You are mad. You're going to get us both caught, again."

"Hush," said Aragorn. "Follow me." They stalked through the trees for what felt like hours, when if reality it was only about twenty minutes. Aragorn led them to a clearing. "Can you run fast, Mistress Elf?" he asked.

"Yes," sulked Tári.

"Good," nodded Aragorn. "When I say three, follow me, running. I know these lands, and I think I can lead us back to familiar territory. Okay . . . three."

Aragorn took off running, Tári following close behind, and while the land seemed more familiar, and Aragorn knew they were heading in the right direction, he felt as if something was terribly, terribly wrong.

After half an hour of full out running, Aragorn called a halt. They stood in another clearing, similar to the last, but the trees of this clearing were oak, not ash. "Tári, talk to the trees. See if you can get them to tell us where we are."

"Okay, Your Highness," mocked Tári. Tári placed her hand, palm face down, on a tree trunk. She sang a tune to the tree.

_Oh tree, I wish not bother you  
__It must be such a bore  
__But I need help from you today  
__I don't know where we are_

The tree replied,

_Lil' elf I give you not advice  
__But something you should know  
__A fight was here the other day  
__Uruks all around  
__Big swords crashed and shouts sounded  
__A girl brought to the ground  
__Something stolen something taken  
__But nothing there was found_

"Aragorn!" shouted Tári, forgetting her earlier fight with him, "this is our clearing. The one we were taken from."

"Good," said Aragorn, "Then they took us not far at all." Aragorn paused. "Hide!"

A horse thundered into the clearing, along with two other men.

"Leoglas!" said Aragorn, coming out of his hiding spot and motioning to Tari to do the same, "Well met."

* * *

Okey dokey. Chapter nine is complete. Please review! 


	10. In the Clearing

First of all I want to thank IwishChan and Chicky Poo for reviewing my ninth chapter. Second of all, I am going to be out of town for a while, so this might be my last update 'till I get home. But, I _will _update as soon as I get home. I'll try to give you a long chapter to make up for my going on vacation-ness! Here goes the tenth chapter!

* * *

In the Clearing

"Aragorn?" questioned Legolas, getting off Tunidel's back. "Is it really you?"

"Yes. I've brought with me Tári Isnlagir of the woods of Lorien." Aragorn grabbed Legolas' arm. "Legolas, the Uruk-Hai have the sword, as you probably suspected, and I believe they are taking it to somewhere in Mordor."

"They cannot learn how it works!" said Elrohir, interrupting.

"Brother," said Aragorn, bowing his head, "And other brother," he said, nodding at Elladan. "I am glad that you are here. We will need your help in regaining the sword."

Tári stole a shy look at Legolas. He really was good looking. "Excuse me," everybody's attention shifted to Tári. "Shouldn't we be moving to someplace safer to sit and talk. This place has already proven to be dangerous."

"Well said," said Legolas, remounting his steed. "Come Aragorn, we shall ride to Imladris."

"No," said Aragorn harshly. "It is too far. By the time we get there, the Uruk's will be in Mordor and the sword will have been presented to their lord. He will be working out how to work it. We have no time. Talking must take place here."

Tári threw a dirty look at Aragorn. "It isn't safe here!" she stated.

"It has to do," said Elladan bluntly.

"Tári, tell us your part of the story," said Legolas, getting off Tunidel and settling himself on a large rock. "Elladan and Elrohir have not heard that part, and they need the whole story."

"Very well," said Tári. "I was angry at my father. He was always too protective of me, keeping me away from the outskirts of Lorien and away from people way older than me. He insisted that I bring a guard whenever I traveled to Imladris or Mirkwood. Well, he had gone to fight the Uruks that were invading our land. He was killed and our home was looted. It appeared to me that we were losing the battle, though I know now that I was wrong. But I snuck into the holding room, and stole the sword, telling myself that I was actually protecting it and that I was going to bring it to Master Elrond. I changed my mind. There were rumors all throughout my homeland of a witch in the forest. It was said that she knows everything and sees everything that is ever going on. I was going to bring the sword to her and ask her for advice about what to do with it. But as I was traveling through this land right here, the land we sit on, I was ambushed by a party of Uruk-Hai. They rendered me unconscious, and took the sword. That's all I remember before I woke up in jail and Aragorn was with me." Tári looked at her feet, ashamed at how rashly she had behaved when she took the sword.

_What a stupid girl, _said Tunidel to Legolas.

Legolas looked up, surprised. _She is not stupid. Her actions were stupid. Can't you tell that she feels badly about what she did! So, most of it was her fault. All of these things were meant to happen. Have you ever talked to Gandalf the White? He would agree with me._

_Aragorn doesn't like her, _was all that Tunidel had to say.

Aragorn stood up. "You said your father was killed by Uruks, but you did not mention that these Uruks were the ones that you were running from."

Tári looked up into Aragorn's blazing eyes. He was mad alright. "I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"Sorry isn't good enough! You've gotten us into the whole mess!"

"Aragorn!" said Legolas standing up to comfort Tári. "She's had a tough time."

Tári nearly melted at the closeness of Legolas' body, but she knew that she had to stay on focus. Unfortunately, Tári was not used to the lack of food and the overwhelming heat, and she fainted, right into Legolas' arms.

"Now look what you've done," said Legolas to Aragorn, laying Tári on the cool ground.

"Legolas," said a soothing voice, the one of Elrohir, "Nothing of this is Aragorn's fault. True, he may have been a bit harsh on the girl, but you yourself are acting quite unusual."

_He's right you know,_ agreed Tunidel.

"Elrohir," said Elladan suddenly, "You always tell the truth. You must. Correct? Right. So, do you know if this forest witch exists?"

Elrohir's voice went low and different from his normal one. "She comes and goes. Not a witch, but a spirit. She knows not everything, but nothing. She waits, eager to give advice and to learn of the world around her."

"She sounds like a very weird lady," muttered Aragorn.

Legolas changed the subject. "Aragorn, did they feed you when you were captives?"

Aragorn looked at him. "Would you feed a captive?" Answering a question with a question was always one of Aragorn's talents.

"Yes. No. Maybe. Anyways, what's the point? They either fed you or they didn't," said a frustrated Legolas.

"Feed her if you must," said Aragorn. He had taken a particular disliking to Tári. She was so young and naive. She knew nothing of the world and the trouble that the elves and men and even dwarves with the Uruks.

_She would if you told her, _said a voice in Aragorn's head, causing him to jump about ten feet into the air.

_Who are you?_ thought Aragorn.

_Legolas' spirit steed. I am a Shiri'tel, _said Tunidel.

Aragorn looked at Legolas in amazement. Where on earth did he get a spirit steed?

"Legolas!" said Aragorn. "Put the girl on your horse. I have an idea."

"What is your idea, Aragorn?" asked Elrohir.

"We will go to the leader of the Shiri'tel tribe to ask for advice. He, or she, will know what to do."

Legolas frowned, but agreed, and Elladan and Elrohir were fine with the idea. Tunidel was overjoyed at the idea of going home and he told Aragorn one thing before leading the way.

_It's love._

* * *

Okay! That's the tenth chapter. I hope everybody likes it. And . . . if you read, you review. Please! 


	11. Shiri'tel Leader

I felt so bad about going on vacation without my computer that I just had to write one last chapter for you before I go. Thanks to IwishChan and Elven Bunny for reviewing. You all get ice cream! Anyways, here is the eleventh chapter (wow! eleventh already? that's a lot), hope you guys like it. Please review at the end!

* * *

Shiri'tel Leader

Tári, still unconscious, rode on Tunidel while Aragorn, Legolas, Elladan, and Elrohir followed him on foot. They were on their way to the home of the Shiri'tel tribe and they were going to visit its leader to ask for advice about the stolen sword.

They followed Tunidel for several hours. At one point Tári woke up and muttered something, but she was out again by the time Legolas had reached her side. Finally Tunidel stopped walking.

_I must swear you all to secrecy, _he projected to them all, waking up Tári in the process.

They nodded. Tári slipped off his back and went to stand by Legolas, who she knew was the nicest, to her at least, of the bunch.

_Do you all solemnly swear that you will tell no other living person, man, elf, or dwarf, about the location I am going to bring you too?_

They all murmured their agreements and Tunidel restarted to walk in the direction of his home. They passed through curtains of ivy, fields full of marigolds and buttercups, and mountainous areas that were treacherous to climb.

_We're here, _projected Tunidel. They group walked around a large rock, blocking their view and they saw a waterfall creating a lake and thick, tall trees hiding it all from view. In the circle of trees there was a gigantic circular pasture, with at least a two mile radius.

"It's beautiful," murmured Tári. The others nodded their agreement, stunned into silence.

_Follow me,_ said Tunidel.

He led them to a far corner of the pasture, (A/N: since when do circles have corners?) And neighed a loud neigh to call the other spirit steeds to the meeting place.

A large, dapple grey mare walked up to Tunidel and greeted him by nuzzling his nose. _Tairdre, it is good to see you again. Nobody has seen you since the day those elves carted you off because you went too far away from home. _She projected, unknowingly, for all to hear. Her manner suddenly changed. _Who are they? Tairdre, what have you done? The elven folks do not belong here._

_Mother, _said the steed known to the other spirit beings as Tairdre, but known to the group of two-legged creatures as Tunidel, _they mean no harm. I've brought them here. Do you know, where is Lairgeht? We have a need of advice from him._

Tunidel's mother stamped her hoof. _Lairgeht is dead, _she said quietly. _He was killed in an ambush. Many things have happened since you were gone. The group of our beings split into two different groups. The ones loyal to Lairgeht and the ones who plotted against him. In a desperate attempt to reunite the groups, Lairgeht himself went to speak to the leader of the rebels. He was murdered on the spot. Luckily, the loyalist group was able to kick out the group of rebels. They've gone to seek another spot to live and will never set foot in here again. I hear they went in the direction of what the two-leggeds call Mordor._

"That indeed is bad news," said Aragorn, bowing lowly to Tunidel's mother. The other 'teo-leggeds' followed suit. "Tell us, please, did the loyalists elect a new leader?"

_My name is Maindiea. We do indeed have a new leader, but he is not nearly as wise as Lairgeht. Tairdre, I believe that you know him. He is called Kilorpitas._

Tunidel jumped in the air, scaring the elves and man. _He always wished to be an important being. Now he is the most important of all. _Legolas looked at Tunidel quizzically. _He was my best friends. Mother, where are my manners. These are my friends. Aragorn, the man, Tari, the lady elf, Legolas, the blonde elf, and Elladan and Elrohir, the dark haired elves._

As each persons name was called they stepped up and bowed to Maindiea. _It is nice to meet you all. Please, follow me, I will bring you to Kilorpitas._

The group, which looked quite strange in the land of the spirit horses, traipsed across the field and over to a small nook near to the waterfall.

_Who goes there? _asked a fairly small, purely black horse.

_Lord Kilorpitas, _said Maindeia, lowering her head. The others bowed once more. _I've brought to you needers of advice._

"My name is Aragorn," said Aragorn, stepping up and bowing once more to Kilorpitas. "This is Legolas, Tári, Elladan, and Elrohir. We are in dire need of assistance. With us is Tairdre, known to us as Tunidel, he is our guide, and he will explain to you our predicament."

Kilorpitas looked at Tunidel, his eyes not recognizing the familiar face in front of him. Tunidel quickly explained what had happened with the sword and asked what to do. When he was finished, Kilorpitas looked at Tári and laughed, which sounded like snorting.

Once done laughing, he said, _The sword is dangerous. It should be destroyed. Bring it to the elves of Imladris and have them cast it into the forge. Create a new sword out of it. It shall be named _Jainlet, _or the Sword of Fire. This sword will lead it's people, those loyal to the elves, in a victory that none will forget. _With that said he would say no more.

Tunidel and the others bade farewell to all the spirit horses that they had met and made for Rivendell, to talk with Lord Elrond about what Lord Kilorpitas had said., and to plan a way to recover the sword.

* * *

I hope that everybody who read this, likes it! Please review, it's important to moi! I have to know that y'all are interested. 


	12. Many Meetings

Oh my gosh, I haven't updated in about one hundred years. Well, now I am. Well, I only got one review for chapter eleven, so all of my love goes to IwishChan, and nobody else. Please review everybody. I know you are reading it, 'cause of those hit counters. So, review. And now on to chapter twelve.

* * *

Many Meetings

It took precisely one day for the group to arrive at Rivendell. They, being Aragorn, Legolas, Elladan, Elrohir, Tunidel, and Tári, did not talk much on the way, only an occasional 'ow' when sticks of vines cut their faces.

Aragorn had a different reason for not talking then all the others. He did not believe in the trust that Legolas had in Tári. For some reason, he felt as if she was doing more harm than good. Legolas was tuning into a different person now that he met Tári. He was hostile. It was a gut feeling, and Aragorn has nothing to prove why he felt this way, but years of being a ranger told him that his instincts were nearly always correct.

"We are here," said Elladan quietly as they entered the realm of Rivendell.

"Good," said Aragorn, "We shall all go speak to Elrond, then I must see my wife."

Legolas made a distinct sound in the back of his throat.

The group followed Elladan and Elrohir as they made their way up to Elrond's home. He was waiting for them.

"I've been waiting for you," said Elrond calmly.

They each greeted him and bowed, except for Elladan and Elrohir, for he was their father.

"Come inside. You must be tired. I'll have food and drink brought out, then we can talk." Everyone followed Elrond inside except for Tunidel, who waited outside, but kept his ears open so he could hear the conversation. Elrond led them into a small rectangular room filled with chairs and a large table. "Please, sit."

Everyone sat.

"Tell me about what has been figured," said Elrond, watching Aragorn.

"We went to see the leader of the Shiri'tel tribe for advice. He said that the sword was dangerous and should be destroyed. To do that he said to bring it here and cast it into the forge. From it and new sword should be made called Jainlet–

"The sword of fire," murmured Elrond. "Please continue."

"Yes," said Aragorn, "We are to create a new sword from the old one and call it Jainlet. He said that this sword would lead its people to a great victory the likes of which Middle-Earth has never seen before. That is all, my lord."

"Good," said Elrond. "Is their any other information?"

Legolas spoke up. "The Shiri'tel tribe has split up. It's old ruler was murdered and a new, less wise one was elected in it's place. The rebels are said to have run off towards Mordor."

"That is news indeed," said Elrond. "Please, everyone get some sleep, I shall summon Gandalf to see what he has to say on the matter. Oh, Aragorn, I believe that Arwen will be wondering where you are."

Aragorn thanked him and walked out of the house while everyone else was walking to their chambers. Without thinking about where he was going, Aragorn walked to Arwen's gazebo, knowing that she would be there. His instincts were correct.

"Aragorn," said Arwen, standing up and hugging him with all her might. "They didn't know what had happened to you or where you were. Where were you, what happened?" Aragorn explained this and caught up with Arwen throughout the rest of the day.

Meanwhile, Legolas and Tári were talking in a small room off of the kitchen.

"Why does Aragorn not like me?" asked Tári.

"I do not know," said Legolas. "I think he believes you untrustworthy. And he had to leave his home to find you. His wife is pregnant, and he's had some hard times. He's also about to be the king of Gondor. It is difficult for him."

"I did not know that I had caused much trouble," said Tári, tears seeping out of the corners of her eyes.

"No, Tári, do not cry. It is not your fault. You believed that you were doing the right thing."

"Thanks, Legolas." She kissed him lightly on the lips. "I think I'm going to go to bed."

"Goodnight," said Legolas softly, trying to preserve this moment in his memory forever.

* * *

Okay, that's the chapter. Please reveiw! 


	13. Reconciliation

Oooh, I got two reviews! That's os exciting. Well, thanks to IwishChan, and chandramukhi. You are both lovely, beautiful people. Made my day! Well, for you guys, I will write another chapter. Here it is . . .

* * *

Reconciliation

* * *

Aragorn had told Arwen about his suspicions of Tári, but if he was expecting pity, he didn't get it. Instead, Arwen had told him that it was probably just his imagination. She had a better explanation for Legolas' behavior. He's in love, she had said. Well, it certainly made sense. Thinking back, Tunidel had told him the same thing. It's love, he had said. Aragorn made a decision. He was going to talk to Tári. Right now.

Aragorn left the sleeping Arwen in bed, covering her completely with blankets and placing a kiss on her forehead before leaving. Where though, would Tári be? Somewhere near Legolas. The guest rooms. The guest room next to Legolas. Of course. Only that would make sense. Before he even got into the house, however, something interrupted him.

"Come with me," said the voice.

"Not now," said Aragorn quietly, "I've other things to do."

"No you don't," replied the voice, and Aragorn recognized it as Legolas.

"If you want to talk," said Aragorn, "you will do it on my turf."

"Fine," said Legolas, practically shouting. In truth, it made him sound a little immature.

Aragorn led Legolas to a grand beech tree near the wing of the house that was his and Arwen's. "Now what on earth do you want to talk about?" he asked Legolas, settling himself into a comfortable position on the ground.

"Tári," said Legolas. "Why do you dislike her so?" Legolas smiled internally. Aragorn was shifting his weight and looked mighty uncomfortable.

"I . . er, well. You see, I dislike her because of you. She's so enraptured by you and you by her, and it sends me farther and farther away from you. Whenever I say the slightest bit about Tári, you go insane and shout at me and insult me. You're pushing me farther away from you as you bring her closer in."

Clearly Legolas did not expect this type of answer, because he blushed. "Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't realize that, well, you know."

Aragorn did not know. "Legolas, do you love her?" he asked.

Legolas blushed even more. "I think so. Though I cannot say that I actually know what true love is like. In all the stories and pictures, it seems as if is either a slow tedious process, or it happens with a bang. But, the problem is, the ones that happen with a bang always seem to fall apart on way or another. How did you and Arwen fall in love?"

Aragorn was quiet for a few minutes. "With me and Arwen," he started, "well, it was more of a slow thing. At first sight we thought that the other would be a great person to meet, and after that it just sort of flowed, and we fell in love."

Legolas mumbled a small 'oh,' and they sat in silence for a few minutes, each thinking about their own problems. Aragorn was the first to break the silence.

"Will you talk to Tári for me?" he asked.

Legolas looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well, could you at least tell her that I want to talk with her when she wakes up? Maybe around lunchtime? Please ask her to meet me at this very tree we sit at now. And please, tell her to give me a chance."

Legolas stared at Aragorn for several minutes. There was obvious apology in Aragorn's eyes, as if he was pleading Legolas, along with Tári to give him another chance. Legolas saw the truthfulness.

"Yes, I'll tell her," he said quietly.

"Thanks," said Aragorn.

"Well, I'm off to bed," said Legolas, standing up and stretching. Aragorn followed suit. Legolas turned and began to walk off towards the guest wing, but Aragorn stopped him.

"Legolas," he began. "I'm sorry."

Legolas nodded and continued his walk.

* * *

Okay, my chapter is finished. Please review everybody! 


	14. Talking to Tári and Plans

Okay, this is going to be a two part chapter because if it isn't, the two chapters would be really short, so I'm combining them into one chapter. How smart of me. Anyways, thanks to IwishChan and Chicky Poo for reviewing chapter thirteen. Here's fourteen.

* * *

Talking to Tári and Plans

_

* * *

In a land that looked like it could have been Mordor, everything was black and red. Uruks and orcs were scurrying around accompanied by large horses. Aragorn instantly recognized them as Shiri'tel. They were of the clan that had rebelled, killing the leader. A large Uruk, easily the tallest one there came out carrying a sword. Aragorn identified it as the sword that was called Slayer. It should have been cast into the forge to created the Sword of Fire, but no. The attempt to reclaim the sword had failed. Every being involved in trying to get it back had been taken hostage/ They were all tied together, sitting on their hands and knees. Tári, Legolas, Gandalf, Tunidel, Elladan, Elrohir, and himself. The large Uruk came forward and raised the sword high above his head, and brought it down on Tári's neck._

Aragorn woke abruptly, sweating. Sunlight streamed in through windows all around the bedroom that Aragorn recognized as his own. He could hear Arwen singing softly to herself in the adjacent cleansing area. Aragorn quickly untangled himself from the bed sheets that had wrapped themselves around Aragorn's body, giving him the sense, in his dream, that he was trapped, hot, and that it was hard to breathe.

Arwen popped her head into the bedroom. "Are you okay, beloved?"

Still breathing hard, Aragorn replied, "Uh, yes. How's the baby?"

"Still moving around. It'll have your stamina when it comes along. Though I'm sure it won't for another few weeks." She smiled at him.

"Yes, that's good. I would like to be home when it's born." Aragorn stood up and dressed himself. "I'll be back in a little while, I've got a meeting with Tári about Legolas."

"Are you still jealous of the time she spends with Legolas?" Arwen asked. "Well, good luck talking to her."

"Thanks." He gave Arwen a quick kiss before striding out the door and towards the large beech tree. Tári was already waiting for him. She looked wary.

"Legolas said that you wanted to see me?" she said.

"Yes," said Aragorn, sitting on a mossy root that was really quite comfortable. "I wanted to talk to you about Legolas, and, well, about the way I've been behaving."

Tári looked surprised. "What do you mean?"

He waited for her to sit down before answering. "I know I haven't been the nicest person recently. I wanted to apologize. Now I realize why I've been doing it." She glanced at him quizzically. "You see, Legolas loves you. And obviously you like him a great deal also. I was jealous of that. Legolas spends all his time around you and even if I make a good point or say something about you, it backfires on me. I thought that maybe if I could get to know you better, I would be less jealous, and I wouldn't mind spending so much time around you and Legolas. Truthfully, you annoyed me. You seem like the perfect person, but then you go gallivanting off with the sword and lose it to Uruks. I guess I blamed you for that, but perhaps you didn't know better. Because of you, I had to leave my pregnant wife and go across half the country to save you. And that didn't work. So, I have to navigate us back to a place that we recognized in order to get us home. And we still don't know how to get the sword."

Aragorn was ashamed to see tears seeping out of the corners of Tári's eyes.

"I'm sorry," she whimpered. "I didn't realize that I was putting you in trouble by . . . I thought it was the right thing to do . . . I was wrong. I'm sorry."

"Tári, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry. It was, I just, uh, do you want to talk to Arwen, she's good with feelings and stuff?"

Tári sniffed and wiped her eyes. "No, it's okay, I'm fine, I'll just get something to eat, then I'll go to the meeting that Elrond called. It's at one thirty."

"Thanks Tári," said Aragorn as Tári got up to leave and presumably get something to eat. Aragorn sat, leaning on the tree trunk for several minutes, thinking perhaps about the dream he had earlier, or about what he had said to Tári. To him, it didn't seem like he argued a very good case, but . . . He decided to set off for the meeting and tell about his dream.

Many faces were at the meeting, old and new. Gandalf had flown to Rivendell on the back of the giant eagles. They seemed very eager to help with this cause. Legolas and Tári were there, along with Elladan and Elrohir, and several faces Aragorn recognized, but did not know personally. Another pleasant surprise was Eomer and his sister, Eowyn with her husband Faramir. Aragorn greeted them with great happiness. It was good to see them again after so long. Gandalf was also a pleasure to see again.

Elrond was the first to speak, sending a hush over the many voices. "Good afternoon," he began, "As you all know, you were called here to solve the problem of the sword. The Uruks have it and we believe them to be in the land called Mordor. They have Shiri'tel allies, or so we think, and orcs are abundant. We need a way to get this sword back so that we can reforge the blade as the Sword of Fire." He looked around at everybody. "Aragorn, you wish to speak?"

Aragorn stood up, "Yes, thank you. Last night I had a dream. Though it was more like a vision of what will happen if we do not succeed in retrieving the sword. The Uruks do indeed have Shiri'tel allies, and orcs are helping them also. If we fail, we will all be put to death. Beheaded, by the sword itself."

"What do you propose we do?" asked Elrond.

Gandalf spoke. "The eagle have agreed to give us a ride to Mordor. They can each carry two people, if that helps matters. They said that they do not wish to fight, but they will if the tides turn against us."

Aragorn spoke, "The sword is being held by the tallest and strongest of all the Uruks. He should not be too hard to find. He parades around carrying the sword with him."

"It's settled then," said Elrond. "The eagles will transport us to Mordor and circle above us 'till the fighting is complete. However, we will no be able to take all of Mordor with a mere ten people. We shall rally troops from here, Gondor, and Rohan. Departure in three days time, from Rohan. It is closest to Mordor."

Everyone agreed to that plan and returned to their home lands to prepare for battle.

* * *

Okay, woah, now the chapter is really long. Whatever. Please review! 


	15. We Fly

Thanks to IwishChan forbeing my ONLY reviewer ofchapter fourteen. It was very happy to get your review! Well, on to chapter fifteen, hope you guys like it a lot!

* * *

We Fly

* * *

Three days passed very quickly for Legolas. He was trying to spend the same amount of time with Tári and Aragorn so as not to upset either of them, but more of his time always slipped to Tári. He tried not to let it, but it seemed to slide through his fingers. It didn't help that his relationship with Tári seemed to be getting more serious. 

Tári was . . . unexplainable. She would say things that many people would find extremely insulting to Legolas, but he found them funny. He just would say something even worse right back at her. It was a game they played often. Of course, they also kissed often, but they tried not to do it where people could see them. They were both the private type and didn't want rumors floating all over Middle-Earth.

Often when they were kissing Tunidel would pop up with a snide remark that scared the wits out of both of them, Legolas soon learned to be more careful about shutting off his mind so that Tunidel could not talk to him.

There was also the upcoming battle. Legolas and Tunidel were leaving within the hour for Rohan where the eagles had agreed to meet them. At the moment he was double checking his supplies. It seemed that he had everything, but he could not help but feel as if he was leaving something behind. _Ah, well,_ thought Legolas as he mounted Tunidel.

_You've got everything, _interrupted Tunidel. _I've been reading your memories and I can't think of anything that you've missed. You have plenty of extra arrows right?_

_Yes,_ said Legolas, _and a high quality bow._

_Good, _said Tunidel, _ready to take off?_

Legolas' answer was to hunch down over Tunidel's back and kick him into speed. He was in a group of elven fighters, all on horseback and making their way for Rohan at full speed. The ride was not as long as Legolas remembered it, but that might have been because spirit steeds were known for their super fast gallop and the fact that they could persuade even the slowest horses to match their pace. It was very good to have Tunidel along.

Legolas met up with Aragorn and the others at Rohan. The plan was to wait two days to be sure that everyone was here and rested before they left with the eagles. Some people and elves were choosing to ride on horseback to Mordor because they were afraid of heights, or because the horses needed someone to take care of them while they were running. Of course, Tunidel would be down with them, but he would be no use if a horse fell and broke it's leg. That's what the humans were for.

Two days passed quickly and without much trouble. The eagles and more troops arrived on time with more horses and more weapons. Everybody who needed a ride with an eagle was waiting to be chosen, while the elves and humans who were in charge of the horses were leaving. Aragorn, Eomer, Faramir, and Eowyn had all volunteered to help with the horses, while Tári, Legolas, Elladan, Elrohir, and Gandalf were flying with the eagles.

Legolas was chosen by a large brown eagle with sparkling green eyes. "My name's Ingiho," he said.

"Nice to meet you," replied Legolas, as Ingiho picked him up along with another elf and took to the air. The sensation of flying was like nothing that Legolas had ever experienced before. It felt as if nothing could ever go wrong, if nothing else, it was a great confidence booster. Even looking down wasn't that bad. Legolas could see the hundreds of horses that were being led by Aragorn and Eomer, though he couldn't see them, and little houses, and if he looked up, he could see the clouds. They were beautiful, fluffy and pearly and glinting in the sunlight.

It felt like nothing could ever go wrong, but not for long.

* * *

Heh, heh. Please review! 


	16. Attack

Thanks toIwishChan for reviewing chapter fifteen, and a big, happy welcome to lateBloomer04! Much thankfulness goes to you. Anyways, here is chapter sixteen, and I plan for seventeen to be the last chapter. Oh, warning, this chapter is sort of tragic. Here it goes. .

* * *

Attack

* * *

There were shouts from below. Legolas looked down. It seemed that they were closer to Mordor than he had originally thought. Uruks, orcs, and Shiri'tel were pouring out of the black gates of Mordor by the hundreds, possibly even thousands. 

"Can you elves shoot your bows, and hit your target, from this far up?" asked the booming voice of the eagle, Ingiho.

"Yes," said the other elf. Legolas had seen him, no her, around before but never met her. "Do you want the Uruks or the orcs?" she asked Legolas.

"I'll take the orcs," said Legolas, thinking that they would be harder to hit, thereby giving the girl something much easier.

She nodded and reached for her bow. Immediately she began to pick off Uruks, one by one. Legolas joined her in shooting down orcs. Their attempts had not gone unnoticed by Aragorn and the others, who whistled loudly in thanks, for they could not turn their backs on their enemies. But the creatures just kept coming. No matter how hard Legolas and the other elf tried, they could not make a significant dent in the flow of Uruks and orcs.

Legolas paused for a minute to shout to the others who were being carried by eagles. Luckily they heard him and looked below. The view surprised the lot of them, but they all got to work immediately. One young boy from Rohan had his slingshot and several hundred bullet sized rocks. When shot from this height at the speed he was going, they would kill.

Gandalf also immediately took action. He created a force field around the horses that were not being used so that they would not run away, and consequently, wouldn't get hurt. His powers were quite tired after that, but he kept trying to shoot down individual Mordor Shiri'tel with small bolts of lightning.

"Can you get us on the ground?" asked Legolas, "They're noticing that we are up here, soon we are all going to be under attack by something awful."

Ingiho murmured his approval and clicked a long call to the other eagles, telling them to land. They touched safely on the ground behind a small hill, but the Uruks and orcs could not see over it, they just knew that half of their enemies had gone.

Tári met up with Legolas on top of the hill, and together they ran towards the battle, pausing only to get one horse for the both of them. Between Tári with her sword and Legolas with his bow and knives, many Mordor creatures died that day.

Meanwhile, Aragorn was a fierce killing machine. Carrying his great sword, and his overall menacing features, seemed to scare many things off. While he was slicing the head off a particularly disgusting orc, he saw a giant shadow of something behind him. His first thought was _troll, _but as he turned, he recognized it for what it was. The great Uruk of his dream. He was carrying the sword, which glistened with blood and guts.

"Ready to die?" he asked and plunged the sword downwards. Aragorn dodged the blade by the narrowest of narrow margins.

"No," said Aragorn, sweat rolling into his eyes, "are you?" He managed to slice the Uruks wrist, but nothing major. Aragorn continued to battle with the Uruk, but he was tiring easily. Tunidel noticed, and planned to do something about it.

He glanced around. Legolas was deep in battle with something or another, and many other choice people were engaged too. The only choice was Tári.

_Tári? Aragorn needs help! Bring your sword and follow me, _said Tunidel, mentally shouting.

Tári hastened to obey. She ran after Tunidel, jumping onto his back, as he brought her to Aragorn.

When Aragorn saw Tári, he brightened. Tunidel was circling Tári, Aragorn, and the Uruk to keep them safe from any other harm. Tári succeeded in stabbing the Uruk in the back, while Aragorn cut off the arm that held the sword, but out of nowhere came an arrow. It went straight into Tári's back.

"No!" cried Aragorn, running over to her. "Tunidel, find an eagle, she needs help!" Aragorn watched in horror as red blood spread from the ground below Tári. Aragorn cradled her in his arms. "Don't give in, please, Legolas needs you." Tári closed her eyes, her breathing shallow. "Tári, hold on," he pleaded. "Please." But it was too late. Tári took one last breath, shuddered, and died.

Aragorn softly let Tári's body down to the ground and stood up with a new energy. "Arrgggg," he cried, running into the battle, sword swinging wildly around, killing everything.Hours later the battle was over. Thousand lay dead, strewn before the gates of Mordor, Tári and Eomer included.

_Aragorn, you need to come here_, said Tunidel gently, _Legolas has found her._

Aragorn sighed and walked towards where Tári had fallen. From a distance, he could see Legolas bending over her, sobbing.

"Why? Why did you have to die? It's all my fault. I wasn't here to protect you. I'm so sorry Tári. I failed you," cried Legolas.

Aragorn walked over to him and placed his hands on Legolas' shoulders. "You didn't fail her Legolas. It's nobodies fault that she died. We were fighting the Uruk, she stabbed him in the back, I cut off his arm. He fell. But out of nowhere came an arrow. We didn't see it coming. It hit her in the back. I tried to tell her to hold on, Legolas, I tried, but she closed her eyes."

It did not seem to help Legolas that he now knew the truth. In fact, he seemed to cry even harder, and Legolas was not an emotional elf. He picked up Tári's body and carried it over to Tunidel, who was quietly waiting a small distance away. Only once Tári was safely strapped onto the horse did Legolas notice the arrow in her back.

It was his.

Legolas stared at it in horror. "I killed her, Aragorn," he said quietly. "It was my arrow, I killed her. It is my fault."

Aragorn ran to Legolas. "No, no it isn't your fault. An arrow went awry, perhaps your were trying to hit the Uruk, but we killed him and Tári got it the way. It was as much my fault and her fault as any."

"Don't you say it was her fault," said Legolas darkly, grief overpowering sanity. He got on Tunidel and they ran.

_I'm taking him back to Imladris. I'll talk to him about, well, what happened on the way, _said Tunidel to Aragorn.

_Thanks, Tunidel, _replied Aragorn.

Aragorn ran to check on Eowyn, for her brother had died. Granted, Faramir was comforting her, but perhaps other help would be welcomed. "Faramir," he asked quietly, "how is she doing?"

"Not very well. She still seems to believe that it's her own fault," said Faramir sadly.

"Same with Legolas." When Faramir looked at him quizzically, he added, "His lover's dead." He glanced at Eowyn, who was cradling Eomer's torso in her lap. "D'you want me to talk to her?"

"You can try," said Faramir.

Aragorn walked up to Eowyn. Kneeling, he asked, "Eowyn, what happened?"

She looked up at him, tears streaming down her face. "I was standing between him and an Uruk and his horse. Eomer had fallen because of a pike thrown into his shoulder. It's okay, I told him. I would protect him until I died. I hadn't counted on the horse to be one of those speaking ones. It talked to the Uruk for a few minutes and they split. The horse went for Eomer, and the Uruk went for me. I fell the Uruk, and I tried. Aragorn, I tried to get to the horse, but I couldn't. I watched helplessly as the horse kicked Eomer repeatedly in the stomach, then trampled his body."

"Eowyn," said Aragorn soothingly, "There was nothing you could have done. Those horses are terrible creatures. It's not your fault that Eomer lies here dead. Nothing is your fault. You gave it your best shot, but it wasn't Eomer's best. Eomer will be watching you for the rest of your life. Go on and live happily with Faramir. Eomer will live on in your heart."

Eowyn nodded, but continued to cry and hold her brother's body tightly.

"I tried," said Aragorn to Faramir. "Oh, we need all the help we can get to drag the Uruks and orcs and their horses to a common place where we can burn them down. Elladan and I are going to drag bodies towards the center of the fighting area. Will you please help?"

"Yes," said Faramir distracted, staring at Eowyn. "Of course I'll help."

Together, and recruiting more by the minute, they began the long process of burning the opposing dead. Then they would all return to each Rohan, Imladris, and Gondor, for the burial of their own dead.

* * *

Okay, ahh, I was nearly crying as I wrote this. Sorry that I had to kill Eomer too. I love him tons, but Tári couldn't be the only one dead because it would make it seem like I hated her. I don't! Please, please review! 


	17. Reforge the Sword

Thanks to IwishChan for reviewing my last chapter! You are a good, good person! And thanks to anyone else who read the story. It was very good of you, but even better if you reviewed! Here's the last chapter of my story, enjoy!

* * *

Reforge the Sword

* * *

The first stop was Gondor. There were few dead Gondorians, but there were enough to count on more than two hands. The funeral service was short and to the point, and the bodies were given to the deceased's family for a proper burial.

The next stop was Rohan. Eomer was given a grande service, for he was the king of Rohan, and it was decided that his cousin would take over the throne, for Eowyn had not wanted it. There was a service for the other dead, but, as in Gondor, the bodies were given to the family of the deceased.

There were less Elven dead than Rohan or Gondorians, but the deaths were major deaths. There was a large service once again for everyone who died, and there were several single services open to the public for other elves. Tári's body was given to Legolas to prepare and bury, for she had no living relatives, and Legolas was closest to her. He made sure that he gave her a marvelous funeral. Everyone was invited, and practically everyone came. Her body was decorated with lilies and roses., her favorite flowers, and was carried through the cities on a purple stretcher. She was laid to rest in Imladris, for she had never thought of Lothlorien as her home.

The mood in all of Middle Earth was greatly subdued for several days after the funerals, and for many beings, for several weeks after the funerals, but life must go on. Aragorn had greeted Arwen with a passionate kiss the moment he had gotten home, before taking her to several different funerals to pay their last respects. Legolas has attended only Tári's funeral, and had shut himself up in his room for the rest of the while funerals were happening.

"Legolas," cried Aragorn, pounding on the door to Legolas' bedroom. "You have to come out. We're going to reforge the sword, and you must be a witness."

"Go away," came the muffled reply.

"Legolas, you cannot drown in grief for the rest of your life!" he yelled.

"I said go away!"

Aragorn had had enough. He opened the door and walked in. The view of Legolas was devastating. He was lying in the clothing he had fought in a week ago and his blonde hair had turned brown with dirt and grime. He had lost weight for not eating, and his eyes remained puffy and tear stained from crying. Aragorn stared at him.

"Alright," said Aragorn, picking Legolas off the bed and standing him up on the floor. "Enough self pity. Right now, you are going to get yourself a bath, then you are going to eat everything you can possibly fit into your stomach. Then you will join me down by the stables so we can get Tunidel, and then we will go witness the reforging of the sword. You got that?" he asked menacingly.

"Yes," squeaked Legolas meekly, and he went off to do Aragorn's bidding.

"And wash your face," called Aragorn down Legolas' retreating back.

Aragorn had more important things to do that supervise Legolas' bathing techniques, so he made his way to the wing of the house that he shared with Arwen. A loud shriek interrupted his musings.

Noting the voice as Arwen's, Aragorn took off at a run. He saw Arwen lying on their bed, panting and sweating. Obviously it was time for the baby to be born.

"Okay, honey, I'm here, you can do this. We can do this together," said Aragorn, skidding into the room and holding Arwen's hand.

"Oh Aragorn," she moaned in pain. "I can't do this, it hurts too much. Get my father."

"You can do this Arwen, you can and you will. Think of a person you hate, okay? Then wish all this pain on him or her. And push, c'mon baby."

Aragorn sent out a mental message to Tunidel. _Tundiel! Arwen is in labor, find Lord Elrond and send him to our bedroom. She needs him!_

Aragorn did not 'hear' Tunidel reply, but minutes later, Elrond came pelting into the room followed by two nurses.

Arwen was crying and moaning in pain. "Just one more push, give it all you've got!" said Aragorn encouragingly. The baby slid out. One of the nurses grabbed it and toweled it off, handing it to Arwen when she was done.

"Eldarion," breathed Arwen. Aragorn smiled.

Tunidel interrupted Aragorn spending time with his wife and son. _Aragorn, you're late. Legolas is already here, clean and full. Get your butt here now, the sword will be reforged soon._

Aragorn gave Arwen and Eldarion a kiss on the cheeks and murmured that he would be gone for as short a time as possible. Elrond had already left, presumably for the same ceremony. Aragorn made sure that one of the nurses would stay with Arwen until he returned. After leaving the house, he took off at a run for where Legolas and Tunidel were waiting.

"Aragorn I feel so much better," said Legolas, mounting Tunidel.

Aragorn mounted behind him. "Good, I knew you would. Let's go Tunidel."

They arrived at the forge less than five minutes later. A great group of people had already gathered and the forgeries were already beginning to work.

"Let the malicious sword be gone," cried an elf, tossing the sword into the fire. "And now we will create a new one," said the same elf, retrieving the sword when it had softened up enough. Three elves worked for thirty minutes before the new sword was ready.

"Behold," cried a different elf holding up the new sword, "Jainlet. The sword of fire!"

The crowd applauded and cheered, but became silent immediately when Elrohir stepped out of the crowd to speak. "This sword will lead those loyal to the elves to a great victory, but who will bear Jainlet? Legolas, son of Thranduil, will carry the sword, and lead us to such a great victory, the nobody in Middle Earth will ever forget it, and everyone will know the name of our hero. 'Legolas,' they will cheer, 'Legolas'."

* * *

Okay, I'm done. I hope you guys liked it dearly! Please review a final time! 


End file.
